wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/I/19
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XIX. W którym kapitan Servadac uznany jest gubernatorem Galii jednogłośnie, licząc w to i głos własny. Hiszpanie, którzy przypłynęli statkiem Hanza, byli w liczbie dziesięciu, wliczając w to młodego dwunastoletniego chłopaka, imieniem Pablo, uratowanego wraz z nimi. Powitali oni z wielkiem uszanowaniem tego, którego Ben-Zuf zapowiedział im jako generalnego gubernatora prowincyi i po jego oddaleniu się powrócili do roboty. Kapitan Servadac i towarzysze jego, za którymi w przyzwoitej odległości postępował Izaak Hakhabut, zwrócili się ku wybrzeżu, gdzie stała na kotwicy Hanza. Teraz sytuacya była należycie rozpoznaną. Z dawnej ziemi pozostawała tylko wyspa Gurbi i cztery nie wielkie wysepki. Gibraltar, zajęty przez Anglików, Ceuta, opuszczona przez Hiszpanów, Madalena, zkąd zabrano małą Włoszkę i grobowiec św. Ludwika na wybrzeżu tunetańskiem. Dokoła tych punktów zaoszczędzonych rozpościerało się morze Galickie, zajmujące prawie połowę przestrzeni dawnego morza Śródziemnego i obramowane skałami niedostępnemi i nieznanego składu. Dwa tylko z tych punktów były zamieszkałe: skała gibraltarska, zajmowana przez trzynastu Anglików, zaopatrzonych w żywność na długie jeszcze lata, i wyspa Gurbi, licząca dwudziestu dwóch mieszkańców, których miała żywić swemi tylko produktami. Być może, iż oprócz tego istniał jeszcze jeden żyjący mieszkaniec dawniejszej ziemi, tajemniczy autor notatek, wyłowionych podczas żeglugi Dobryny. Tak więc nowa asteroida liczyła trzydzieści sześć dusz. Przypuściwszy, że cały ten światek zbierze się kiedykolwiek na wyspie Gurbi, to wyspa ta przy swoich trzystu pięćdziesięciu hektarach dobrej ziemi, obecnie uprawianej, sowicie mogła wystarczyć. Cała kwestya zawierała się w tem, by wiedzieć, w jakiej epoce rzeczona ziemia stanie się znowu wydajną, czyli innemi słowami, po upływie jakiego czasu Galia, wyzwolona z zimna przestrzeni gwiazdzistej, odzyska, przybliżając się do słońca, swoją roślinną siłę. Dwa zadania zatem przedstawiały się mieszkańcom Galii: 1. Czy niebieskie ich ciało podąża po linii krzywej, która kiedyś doprowadzi ich do centrum światła, to jest po linii eliptycznej? 2. Jeżeli taką była ta linia, to w jakim czasie Galia, przebywszy swoją aphelię, pocznie wracać ku słońcu? Na nieszczęście, wśród obecnych okoliczności, mieszkańcy Galii pozbawieni wszelkich środków obserwacyj, żadnym sposobem nie mogli rozwiązać tych zadań. Potrzeba było zatem liczyć na środki, które się posiadało, a mianowicie: żywność, znajdującą się na Dobrynie, cukier, wino, wódkę, konserwy i t. d., co mogło wystarczyć na dwa miesiące i co hrabia oddawał na korzyść wszystkich; dalej ważny ładunek Hanzy, który Izaak Hakhabut zmuszony będzie, prędzej czy później, chętnie czy niechętnie, oddać na użytek publiczny, nakoniec roślinne i zwierzęce produkta wyspy, które, należycie zaoszczędzane, zapewniłyby ludności żywność na długie lata. Kapitan Servadac, hrabia, porucznik Prokop i Ben-Zuf rozprawiali o tych ważnych rzeczach, zmierzając ku morzu. Naprzód hrabia, zwracając się do oficera generalnego sztabu — powiedział: — Kapitanie, byłeś pan przedstawiony tym poczciwcom jako gubernator wyspy, a ja sądzę, iż powinieneś zachować ten urząd. Jesteś pan Francuzem, jesteś tu na ziemi będącej pozostałością kolonii francuskiej, a ponieważ każdemu zgromadzeniu ludzi potrzebny jest naczelnik, ja, z swoimi ludźmi uznaję pana za takiego. — Dobrze, panie hrabio, — odrzekł bez wahania kapitan Servadac, — przyjmuję tę sytuacyę, a z nią wszelką odpowiedzialność, jaką ona wkłada. Zresztą pozwól mi pan wierzyć, że zgodzimy się najzupełniej i będziemy pracować jak można najlepiej dla dobra ogólnego. Do licha! zdaje mi się, że najtrudniejsze już się zrobiło i spodziewam się, że potrafimy dać sobie radę, jeżeli jesteśmy na zawsze oddzieleni od innych ludzi. To wyrzekłszy, Hektor Servadac podał rękę hrabiemu. Ten uścisnął ją i lekko uchylił głowę. Było to pierwsze uściśnienie ręki, które wymieniali między sobą dwaj ci ludzie od czasu, jak się znajdowali razem. Zresztą żadna najmniejsza alluzya co do dawniejszego współzawodnictwa nie była dotąd i nie miała być w przyszłości zrobioną. — Przedewszystkiem, zaczął znowu kapitan Servadac, jest jedna kwestya, dość ważna, do rozwiązania. Czy mamy tych Hiszpanów zawiadomić, jakiem jest położenie? — Ale nie, panie gubernatorze! — odrzekł żywo Ben-Zuf. — Ludzie ci już ze swej natury są dość zniewieściali. Gdyby się dowiedzieli, jak rzeczy stoją, wpadliby w rozpacz i nic nie dałoby się zrobić z nimi. — A przytem, jak sądzę — dodał porucznik Prokop — są bardzo ciemni i pewno nie zrozumieliby nic a nic z tego, coby można im powiedzieć pod względem kosmograficznym. — Ba! — odparł kapitan Servadac, — choćby zrozumieli, nie wieleby to ich obchodziło! Hiszpanie są poniekąd fataliści, jak ludy Wschodu, które nie podlegają nadmiernej wrażliwości! Niech mają gitarę, fandango i kastaniety, a o więcej troszczyć się nie będą. Jak pan myślisz, hrabio? — Sądzę — odrzekł hrabia, — że lepiej jest powiedzieć prawdę, tak jak wyjawiłem ją moim towarzyszom na Dobrynie. — I ja jestem tegoż zdania — zawołał kapitan Servadac — i nie sądzę, by z naszej strony należało ukrywać prawdę tym, którzy muszą podzielać jej niebezpieczeństwo. Pomimo że Hiszpanie ci są prawdopodobnie ciemni, zawsze jednak musieli zauważyć pewne zmiany w zjawiskach fizycznych, jak n. p. skrócenie dnia, zmianę w ruchu słońca, zmiejszenie się ciężkości. Otóż wytłumaczmy im, że teraz uniesieni są w przestrzeń i daleko od ziemi, z której pozostała tylko ta wyspa. — A więc, rzecz ułożona! — rzekł Ben-Zuf. — Powiedzmy wszystko! Żadnych ukrywań! Ale muszę sobie zrobić przyjemność oglądania Izaaka w chwili, gdy się dowie, że znajduje się o kilkaset milionów mil od starej swej kuli ziemskiej, gdzie lichwiarz takiego jak on kalibru musiał pozostawić nie jednego dłużnika! Szukaj go teraz! Izaak Hakhabut znajdował się o pięćdziesiąt kroków z tyłu; nie mógł zatem nie słyszeć z tego co się mówiło. Szedł na pół schylony, postękując i wzywając wszystkich naraz bogów; ale chwilami małe jego żywe oczka miotały błyskawice, a usta ściskały się, tworząc jakby tylko punkt mały. On także należycie zastanawiał się nad nowymi fenomenami fizycznymi i nie raz rozmawiał o tem z Ben-Zufem, którego starał się zjednać sobie. Ale Ben-Zuf czuł widoczny wstręt do tego wynaturzonego potomka Abrahama. Żartami więc zbywał Hakhabuta. Tak powtarzał mu, że istota jego rodzaju zyskać tylko może na teraźniejszym systemie, że zamiast żyć lat sto, jak każdy syn Izraela szanujący sam siebie, żyć będzie najmniej lat dwieście, ale że z powodu zmniejszenia wagi wszystkich rzeczy na powierzchni ziemi, ciężar jego starych lat nie wyda mu się zbyt wielkim. Dodawał, że jeżeli księżyc uciekł, to powinnoby być obojętnem dla skąpca takiego jak on hartu, zważywszy, że prawdopodobnie księżycowi nic nie pożyczył. Twierdził, że jeżeli słońce zachodziło w tej stronie, gdzie przedtem miało zwyczaj wschodzić, to zapewne dla tego, że w inną stronę przeniesiono jego łóżko. I tysiące podobnych bałamuctw. A gdy Izaak Hakhabut nalegał, Ben-Zuf odpowiadał niezmiennie: — Zaczekaj na generalnego gubernatora. To sprytny człowiek! On wszystko wytłumaczy. — I będzie opiekować się moimi towarami? — Rozumie się, Neftali! Prędzej skonfiskuje je, aniżeli pozwoli rozrabować. Wśród takich to odpowiedzi, niezbyt pocieszających, żyd, któremu Ben-Zuf nadawał wszelkie możebne imiona izraelskie, wyczekiwał z dniem każdym przybycia gubernatora. Tymczasem Hektor Servadac i jego towarzysze przybyli na brzeg morski w stronę, gdzie na kotwicy stała Hanza. Niedostatecznie zabezpieczona kilku skałami, bardzo narażona w takiem położeniu, przy lada silniejszym wietrze zachodnim niezawodnie mogłaby być wyrzucona na brzeg, gdzie w kilku chwilach zdruzgotałaby się. Wyraźnie nie mogła pozostawać w tem miejscu i należało zawczasu przenieść ją i umieścić w ujściu Chelifu, koło galioty. Ujrzawszy swój statek, Izaak znowu rozpoczął cały szereg narzekań, z takim krzykiem i wykrzywianiem się, że kapitan Servadac musiał go zawezwać, by umilkł. Potem, pozostawiwszy hrabiego i Ben-Zufa na wybrzeżu, z porucznikiem Prokopem wsiadł do łódki należącej do Hanzy udał się do tego pływającego sklepu. Statek Hanza był w doskonałym stanie i co za tem idzie, ładunek jego nie musiał nic ucierpieć. Nie trudno było sprawdzić to. W składach Hanzy znajdował się cukier w setkach głów, skrzynie herbaty, wory kawy, boksze tytuniu, pipy wódki, beczki wina, baryłki solonej ryby, sztuki materyj jedwabnych i bawełnianych, wełniane ubrania, partya butów na wszelkich rozmiarów nogi i czapek na wszelkie głowy, narzędzia, sprzęty gospodarskie, wyroby fajansowe i garncarskie, ryzy papieru, butelki atramentu, paki zapałek, setki kilogramów soli, pieprzu i innych korzeni, partya wielkich holenderskich śledziów, aż do kolekcyi kalendarzów — wszystko dochodziło do wartości przeszło stu tysięcy franków. Na kilka dni przed katastrofą Hanza właśnie odnowiła swój ładunek w Marsylii w celu spuszczenia go od Ceuty aż do Tripolis, to jest do takich miejsc, gdzie przebiegły i doświadczony Izaak wiedział, że drogo odprzeda swój towar. — Pyszny ładunek! bogata dla nas kopalnia! — rzekł kapitan Servadac. — Jeżeli właściciel pozwoli ją eksploatować, odpowiedział porucznik Prokop, kiwając głową. — Ależ, poruczniku, co Izaak zrobi z tymi zapasami? Jeżeli dowie się, że nie masz więcej ani Marokanów, ani Francuzów, ani Arabów do obdzierania — musi przecież ustąpić! — Nie wiem! Ale w każdym razie zechce być zapłaconym za swój towar!... — A więc zapłacimy za niego, poruczniku, zapłacimy wekslami na stary świat! — W każdym razie, kapitanie — odrzekł na to porucznik Prokop — pan będziesz miał prawo rekwizycyi. — Nie, poruczniku. Właśnie dlatego, że człowiek ten jest Niemcem, chcę postąpić z nim w sposób jak najmniej niemiecki. Zresztą, powtarzam panu, wkrótce będzie on nas potrzebował więcej, aniżeli my jego! Gdy się dowie, że jest na nowym globie i prawdopodobnie bez nadziei powrotu na stary, nie będzie się drożyć ze swymi towarami. — W każdym razie — powiedział porucznik Prokop — nie można pozostawiać jego statku w tem miejscu. Zginąłby przy pierwszej niepogodzie, a nawet nie oparłby się naciskowi lodu, gdy morze zamarznie — na co nie długo trzeba czekać. — Dobrze, poruczniku. Pan ze swoimi ludźmi przeprowadzisz go do portu Chelifu. — Zaraz jutro, kapitanie — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — gdyż czas nagli. Po obejrzeniu inwentarza Hanzy, kapitan Servadac i porucznik powrócili na wyspę. Natenczas ułożono, że cała mała kolonia zbierze się przy posterunku i że po drodze zawezwie się Hiszpanów. Izaak Hakhabut wezwany został, by szedł za gubernatorem i był posłuszny, co uczynił nie bez tego, by nie rzucić trwożliwem okiem na swój statek. W godzinę potem dwudziestu dwóch mieszkańców wyspy Gurbi zgromadziło się w pokoju posterunku. Tam, po raz pierwszy młody Pablo poznał małą Ninę, która wydała się bardzo zadowoloną, znalazłszy w nim towarzysza swego wieku. Kapitan Servadac zabrał głos i przemówił w taki sposób, by być zrozumianym przez żyda i Hiszpanów, zapowiedziawszy, że chce dać im poznać trudne położenie, w jakiem znajdują się. Dodał zresztą, że liczy na ich rezygnacyą, wytrwałość i że teraz wszyscy powinni pracować we wspólnym interesie. Hiszpanie spokojnie wysłuchali wszystkiego i nie mogli zdobyć się na odpowiedź, nie wiedząc jeszcze czego od nich żądano. Wszakże Negrete uznał, iż należy zrobić jednę uwagę i zwracając się do kapitana Servadac, powiedział: — Panie gubernatorze, towarzysze moi i ja pozawieraliśmy umowy i chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, w jakim czasie można będzie odesłać nas do Hiszpanii? — Odesłać ich do Hiszpanii, panie gubernatorze generalny! — zawołał Izaak czysto po francusku. — Niech mi pierwej zapłacą co są dłużni! Łotry te! przyrzekli mi po dwadzieścia realów od osoby za przewiezienie ich na pokładzie Hanzy. Jest ich dziesięciu. Należy mi się więc dwieście realów! Biorę na świadka... — Milcz, Mardocheuszu! — krzyknął Ben-Zuf. — Będziesz zapłacony — rzekł kapitan Servadac. — Będzie to tylko wymiarem sprawiedliwości — odpowiedział Izaak Hakhabut. — Każdemu jego należność, i jeżeli pan hrabia zechce mi pożyczyć dwóch lub trzech swoich ludzi, by doprowadzili statek mój do Algieru, to znowu ja im zapłacę... tak jest... zapłacę... byle nie wymagali zbyt wiele! — Do Algieru! — zawołał znowu Ben-Zuf, nie mogąc powstrzymać się — ale wiedz o tem... — Pozwól Ben-Zuf, niech uwiadomię tych poczciwych ludzi o tem, czego nie wiedzą! — rzekł kapitan Servadac. Potem zacząwszy znowu po hiszpańsku — powiedział: — Posłuchajcie, moi przyjaciele! Fenomen, którego nie mogliśmy wyjaśnić sobie dotąd, oddzielił nas od Hiszpanii, od Włoch, od Francyi, słowem od całej Europy! Z innych lądów nie pozostało nic, oprócz tej wyspy, gdzie znaleźliście przytułek. Nie jesteśmy już na ziemi, ale prawdopodobnie na odłamie kuli ziemskiej, który unosi nas z sobą i niepodobna przypuszczać, byśmy jeszcze kiedy mogli znowu ujrzeć nasz stary świat! Czy Hiszpanie zrozumieli wyjaśnienia kapitana Servadac? Było to co najmniej wątpliwem. Negrete prosił go, by powtórzył to, co powiedział. Hektor Servadac wywiązał się z tego jak umiał, i używając obrazowości dostępnej ciemnym Hiszpanom, doprowadził do tego, iż zrozumieli sytuacyę. Ostatecznie po krótkiej naradzie, jaką Negrete odbył ze swoimi towarzyszami, zdawało się, że wszystko przyjęli z zupełną obojętnością. Co do Izaaka Hakhabuta, to ten, wysłuchawszy kapitana Servadac, nie powiedział sam ani słowa; ale usta jego zacisnęły się, jak gdyby chciał ukryć uśmiech. Więc Hektor Servadac, zwróciwszy się ku niemu, zapytał, czy po tem wszystkiem co usłyszał, myśli jeszcze wypłynąć na morze i skierować swój statek ku portowi algierskiemu, którego już żaden ślad nie istniał. Teraz Izaak Hakhabut uśmiechnął się, tak jednak, by nie widzieli tego Hiszpanie. Potem przemawiając po rosyjsku, by być zrozumianym tylko przez hrabiego i jego ludzi — powiedział: — Wszystko to nieprawda i jego ekscelencya pan generalny gubernator żartuje sobie! Hrabia odwrócił się od tego szkaradnego człowieka ze wstrętem nie bardzo ukrywanym. Wtedy Izaak Hakhabut zwracając się do kapitana Servadac powiedział czysto po francusku: — Bajki takie dobre są dla Hiszpanów! To ich utrzyma. Ale co do mnie, to inna rzecz! Potem podszedłszy do małej Niny — dodał po włosku: — Prawda moja malutka, że to wszystko bajka? — A! to ten zwierz mówi wszystkimi językami! — zawołał Ben-Zuf. — Tak jest — odrzekł kapitan Servadac; — ale czy się wyraża po francusku, po rosyjsku, po hiszpańsku, czy po włosku, zawsze mówią przez niego pieniądze.